magia_hispaniifandomcom_es-20200213-history
La excursión
Historia Primera parte Campamentos mágicos. Picos de Europa. Julio de 2013… Fue la musiquilla suave del móvil de Charo la que se escuchó primero en la cabaña. Babe se sentó de golpe en la cama, extendió la mano para asir el suyo y desconectar la alarma y después se fijó en su compañera. Charo se desperezaba lentamente con los rizos revueltos y desparramados por la almohada. - Buenos días.- Susurró Babe a la par que saltaba de la cama presta a vestirse a todo trapo. Si hubiese compartido habitación con su hermana Mencía o alguna de sus amigas, ni se le habría pasado por la cabeza. Pero como estaba con una chica algo mayor con la que no tenía la misma confianza, alguno de los genes heredados de su madre, que hasta el momento había permanecido latente, se había activado haciéndola reproducir la manía de Cecilia de dejarles la ropa lista por la noche, algo que ya solo hacía con la pequeña, si bien insistía con los tres mayores para evitar carreras, gritos y demás alborotos mañaneros. También había dejado preparada la bolsa de loneta que podía colgarse a la espalda como una mochila junto con el gorro y las gafas de sol. Y la varita, por supuesto. La primera semana de los campamentos había sido bendecida con un tiempo extraordinario, casi mas propio del Levante que de Picos. Y los profesores no habían perdido tiempo para reorganizar horarios y actividades, todo ello orientado a aprovechar al máximo el aprendizaje de la magia en el exterior. Y precisamente eso iban a hacer ese día los alumnos mayores: una excursión a una mina ya agotada, explotada antaño por enanos, cuya ruta había sido reconvertida en paraje mágico natural. Tras el alborotado desayuno les aguardaba un viaje en autobús hasta la falda de un monte, y después algo mas de seis kilómetros de marcha, atendiendo a las explicaciones de los profesores. Babe se enfundó unos vaqueros, una camiseta de manga corta, calcetines tobilleros y zapatillas de deporte, y se entretuvo deliberadamente algo mas de la cuenta haciendo los nudos de los cordones, una especie de cortesía hacia su compañera que andaba todavía en camisón. Las instrucciones de la profesora que dirigía la excursión habían sido claras: nada de shorts o pantalones cortos porque podían rozarse con alguna planta irritante; algo para la cabeza porque habría tramos en los que el sol podía pegar fuerte y protección solar. No hacía falta que les recordara que los móviles eran inútiles porque prácticamente no habría cobertura, aunque la profesora, en el fondo de su ser, dudaba muy mucho que alguno o alguna no se lo llevara. Poco hablaron las compañeras de alojamiento aquella mañana, ambas presurosas para terminar de arreglarse y salir corriendo hacia los comedores para desayunar. Iban a salir temprano porque estaba prevista la vuelta para antes de comer. Ya en el comedor, Mencía alzó un brazo largo y fibroso en el que destacaba una extensa colección de pulseras anudadas en torno a la muñeca y Babe, tras un breve "hasta luego", se apresuró a unirse al grupo mientras Charo por su parte se juntaba con sus inseparables. Aguirre parecía enfurruñada y no hacía mas que señalar la esfera del reloj y hablar muy deprisa, mientras que Calatayud permanecía atenta e imperturbable. Pero Babe no se detuvo a prestarles mas atención. Corrió hacia su hermana y su grupo de amigas sonriendo. Alicia, Lola, Bárbara y Renata. Todas lucían atuendos similares con vaqueros o leggings y largas melenas al viento, aunque la única que se protegía la cabeza con una gorra negra con la constelación de Orión pintada en el frente era Mencía. Al parecer, también ella había heredado su correspondiente lote de genes de la sensatez. Aunque tal vez los suyos vinieran por el lado de su padre. - ¿Qué tal por Jellowstone? – Preguntó Mencía divertida cuando se dejó caer en el hueco que habían guardado para ella entre Lola y su hermana.- ¿El oso Yogui os visita por las noches para robar comida? - Nos visitan los mosquitos gigantes caníbales.- Respondió Babe. Y procedió a elevar una pierna y mostrar a sus amigas un bulto rojo en la cara interna del tobillo. -¡Ostras! ¡Menudo bollo! – Exclamó Lola con una carcajada.- ¿Seguro que son mosquitos? ¡No habrá sido un hadita de jardín! - ¡Halaaaaaa!- Exclamó Mencía.- Las haditas de jardín dejan bocaos, no esos bultos. - Carcajeaos lo que queráis, pero de vez en cuando pica que es un horror.- Intervino Babe frunciendo el ceño.- Y es curioso, pero a Charo no le pican. - Será porque el tocino lo tiene rancio. Las chicas se giraron todas a la vez, como si las hubiera movido un resorte, para encarar a la propietaria de la voz en cuestión. Pero Santamarta y Coronado – indudablemente había sido una de ellas – se habían apresurado en alejarse hacia el autoservicio. -¡Las hay pedorras! – Gritó Mencía indignada. Y Bárbara tuvo que sujetarle el brazo a Lola, dispuesta ya a lanzar algún hechizo poco recomendable. -¿Tu sabes? – Mencía se giró para hablar con Babe.- ¡Se ha metido con Renata! ¡La ha llamado sudaca! - No se puede esperar nada bueno de esas.- Replicó Babe. Acababa de sentir una punzada de tristeza porque ese año su amiga Millie no había podido venir. Se verían unos días en septiembre, pero Babe se había acostumbrado a compartir campamentos con su amiga inglesa. Millie le había dicho que iba a hacer un interesante viaje por Albania con sus padres, y Babe la creía. Pero también le daba la ligera impresión de que su relación con Manu Azcona se había enfriado últimamente. -No hase al caso molestarse.- El melodioso acento de Renata la hizo olvidarse momentáneamente de Millie y volver a prestar atención a sus amigas, que hablando deprisa la pusieron al día de lo acontecido últimamente.- Querían armar un pancho pero no les salió ni modo. Un rato mas tarde, los alumnos de entre catorce y diecisiete subían al autobús. Pilar y Charo se sentaron juntas, mientras que Carmen fue a parar con una chica un poco mayor, portuguesa, que apenas hablaba de puro tímido. El grupo de Babe, por su parte, copó la última fila provocando una gran algarada por parte de los chicos. - ¡Qué mal andan todos esos! – Carmen se levantó del asiento y se giró para hablar con sus amigas. - ¿Veis si también berrea mi hermano? - No se. Seguramente.- Respondió Pilar.- Si total lo hacen todos, no veo por qué él no iba a… -¡CHICOS! ¡CHICOS! – La voz de la profesora, ampliada con un Sonorus, redujo la algarabía en buena medida. Carmen, por su parte, bajó la voz. - Es que últimamente lo encuentro un poco tonto, que me parece que tiene un buen cacao mental… - ¿Por qué?- Preguntó Pilar curiosa.- Yo no le he notado nada de particular.- Claro que, tampoco es que ella se fijara mucho en el hermano pequeño de su amiga. Carmen se encogió de hombros. - Pasa mucho tiempo con Lama Numero Dos. Haciendo deberes y tal… - Bueno. A lo mejor es que le gusta.- Susurró Charo divertida. Parecía como si Carmen estuviera adoptando una postura de hermana mayor híper protectora y la verdad era que resultaba un pelín gracioso. - No le gusta. Esa tía no es como Lama Número Uno.- Replicó Carmen.- Para mi que está un poco flipada. Y sus amigas, también. - Que son las mismas amigas de Lama Número Uno.- Matizó Pilar.- Me parece que estás un poco paranoica y… -¡Paranoica! -¡CARMEN AGUIRRE!¡QUE TE SIENTES! Las tres dieron un respingo. La profesora, varita al cuello para potenciar la voz, las estaba mirando con cara de malas pulgas. Casi refunfuñando Carmen se dio la vuelta y se sentó. Agachando la cabeza en el hueco entre asientos todavía susurró. -¡Yo no estoy paranoica! -¡A-GUI-RRE! El autobús se puso en marcha con su carga de alegres adolescentes mágicos que enseguida retomaron sus charletas. - ¿Un trozo de chocolate? – Mencía ofreció una tableta que acababa de sacar de su bolsa. - ¿Pero como es posible que ya tengas hambre? - La comida de la Lutgarda, que cada día es menos nutritiva. Las chicas soltaron una risotada mientras se pasaban la tableta. En animado alboroto, entre risas y chocolate, la media hora de trayecto se les pasó volando. Una vez llegados a la entrada, protegida mágicamente por encantamientos de Ilusión para que los no mágicos no se acercaran, la profesora la profesora de criaturas mágicas, una bruja en los cuarenta que vestía un pantalón desmontable, una camisa con muchos bolsillos y botas de trekking, procedió a entregarles las hojas que deberían ir rellenando conforme se desarrollaba la visita. Una vez estuvieron todos listos, los puso de nuevo en marcha. Atravesaron la puerta de madera y comenzaron a subir la senda cubierta de grava que llevaba al inicio de la vía mágica. - Debería haber ido al baño antes de salir.- Refunfuñó Carmen según avanzaban. - Pues me temo que por aquí no vas a encontrar un servicio.- Apostilló Pilar.- Y sinceramente, yo no me veo capaz de conjurar uno. - Ojalá se pudiera.- Suspiró Aguirre.- Oh, cómo envidio en estos casos a los tíos. Se acercan a un matorral un poco apartado, y listos. - Ya estamos llegando al principio. ¡Oh! ¡Es precioso! – Charo interrumpió con una doble intención. De veras que era bonito el sitio. Tal vez contemplándolo Carmen olvidara por un rato sus premuras. La senda era oscura y húmeda debido a los árboles enormes y frondosos que la flanqueaban a ambos lados del camino. El suelo era de una tierra un poco rojiza. Arcillosa quizá. Y junto a los bordes del camino crecían diversas especies mágicas. Pilar reconoció de inmediato la Barba de Duente, una especie de líquen que se usaba en muchas pociones. Y un poco mas adentro unas margaritas de umbría que se usaban en brebajes para el estómago. - Aquí hay mucho verde...- Constató Carmen observando el panorama, mientras mentalmente maldecía la inexistencia de un hechizo desvanecedor del pis en la vejiga. - Bueno, hemos venido a eso ¿No? – Exclamó Pilar, que aunque no era muy aficionada a las pociones debía reconocer que sus ingredientes, al natural, resultaban de cierto interés. - Fíjate. ¡qué tréboles tan raros!- Exclamó Carmen.- ¡Y todos tienen cuatro hojas! - Me parece que no son tréboles.- Advirtió Pilar al ver que su amiga iba a pasar la zapatilla por las matas. Al instante, una bandada de hojas verdes salieron volando mientras Carmen daba un respingo que no ayudó para nada con sus ganas de encontrar un baño. -¡Son mariposas! – Exclamó Charo entusiasmada. Y enseguida se puso a pasar las hojas que les había entregado la profesora para buscar la especie en cuesión. -Chicas, chicas…- Dijo Carmen a media voz.- Si, son muy chulis esos tréboles. O mariposas. O lo que sean. Pero os aseguro que como no encuentre un baño pronto los tréboles, las barbas de duende y lo que sea que haya por estos lares me va a traer al fresco. - Pues no se qué podemos hacer… - Tal vez si encontramos unos matojos… Siguieron avanzando unos cuantos metros, elucubrando cómo resolver su problema, hasta alcanzar un recodo en el que el lote de las Fernández de Lama había hecho un sonoro corro de chicas. Un poco a la izquierda, algunos chicos andaban a bromas con las chicas, pero éstas se mantenían bastante inflexibles. - Y ahora ¿qué les pasa a éstas? - Preguntó Carmen tras haber constatado, disimuladamente, que su hermano no se encontraba entre los varones. - Me parece a mi que no eres la única con problemas de autonomía de vuelo, Carmen.- Charo fue la primera en darse cuenta de en qué consistía todo aquello y soltó la frase adornada con una alegre risotada. - Han ideado un baño, parece.- Concluyó Pilar tras otear el panorama. Hacia un recodo del camino cerrado por todos lados por espesos matorrales excepto por uno, donde cinco chicas se habían parapetado entre risotadas. Detrás de ellas, obviamente, estaba la que faltaba. - Pues mira, Carmentxu.- Dijo de pronto Charo.- Puedes aprovechar para ir al servicio. - La solución, puesta en bandeja.- Animó Pilar. Pero Carmen no estaba muy por la labor. Simple y llanamente porque tenía que pedirles el favor. Y no estaba muy segura de querer hacerlo. - Venga, mujer.- Insistió Charo.- Todas están en las mismas que tu.- Añadió con una risita cantarina que a la pobre Carmen le produjo hasta mas ganas de hacer pis. - Igual no quieren compartir su "creación" –Espetó Carmen, reconociendo por fin que le daba cierto reparo plantarse delante de aquellas seis brujas, que aunque fueran un par de años más jóvenes ya habían criado cierta fama de no achantarse ante casi nada. - ¡Qué tontería! – Exclamó la animosa Charo.- Babe está ahí. Ella no te va a decir que no. - Ella puede que no. Pero hay otras cinco. Y de algunas, como Asenjo, no se yo... - ¡Buah!¡Venga, que te acompaño! – Charo, un poco harta de las reticencias, empujó a Carmen con decisión. Ciertamente conocía mas y mejor que Carmen a las hermanas Fernández de Lama y estaba segura de que no habría problemas con ellas. Y si no había problema con ellas, tampoco con el resto. Y además, no le apetecía nada en absoluto que Carmen se chupara la hora y media de paseo refunfuñando todo el rato por las ganas de hacer pis. - ¿Os importa que Carmen use vuestro "baño"? – Preguntó con decisión al llegar hasta las chicas, eso si, echando de reojo una mirada a Babe, que miraba a su amiga con curiosidad. Y no era raro. Le habría propinado un empellón a Carmen, por mantenerse un paso por detrás con esa cara de acelga. ¡Pero si era ella la que necesitaba el favor! -¡Vale! Vas detrás de Lola.- Respondió Mencía sin dar tiempo a nadie a opinar nada de nada. -Muchas gracias.- Contestó Charo por Carmen. Y en esta ocasión sí que le pisó el pie sin mucho disimulo hasta que su amiga refunfuñó una palabra de agradecimiento. Ambas se colocaron a un lado guardando cola justo cuando Pilar, que había permanecido un poco alejada, indecisa sobre cómo proceder, decidió unirse a ellas. - ¿Tu también tienes ganas de mear, Calatayud? – Espetó Lola López con una carcajada. La aludida estaba a punto de negar con la cabeza, ligeramente impresionada por el descaro de aquellas quinceañeras despendoladas. Pero no llegó a decir nada. Charo acababa de agarrarla por el brazo. -Ohhh-ohhhh. Pilar giró la cabeza para ver venir, muy ufanas, a Santamarta y Coronado. Era evidente que iban directas a soltarles alguna fresca, pero en último momento Santamarta agarró del brazo a su amiga y le propinó un brusco cambio de dirección. - ¿Cómo ha sido eso? - Comentó Charo un tanto perpleja. - Son tontas, Charo. No hay que buscar explicación a las tonterías.- Carmen, que seguía de mal humor, espetó indignada. - Yo mas bien creo que Fernandez de Lama Número Dos les da un poco de miedo.- dijo entonces Pilar. Y sus dos amigas la miraron con extrañeza. - No os habréis fijado, pero Mencía, que dicho sea de paso tiene la varita en la mano... - Como todas...- Restó importancia Carmen. -... le ha dedicado una mirada a Santamarta que parecía decir "como digas una sola sílaba te vas a enterar de lo que es tener orejas de trasgo". Charo y Carmen miraron a Pilar asombradas. - Caramba, Pilarica.- Carmen fue la primera en abrir la boca.- ¡Quién lo iba a decir! Es mas propio de Charo observar esos detalles. - Y de Carmentxu mencionar esos hechizo.- Añadió la aludida.- Como dice mi abuelita... ¡Pardiez! Orejas de trasgo... ¿Dónde te has dejado tu parte muggle? ¿En el armario de la habitación? Pilar no sabía muy bien qué contestar. A pesar del tono jocoso de Carmen y de la fina ironía de Charo, se sentía en el fondo halagada. Era como un reconocimiento tenue de que su condición brujil, a pesar de ser la única en su casa, iba alcanzando las cotas aceptables. Afortunadamente, no tuvo que seguir pensando. -¡Aguirre! – Mencía bramó con decisión.- ¡Te toca! – Y Carmen se apresuró a pasar tras la barrera de chicas, evitando volver la vista al tontorrón de Moleño, que había soltado un "hay que ver qué meonas sois las chicas". Empezaba a tener premura y no era cosa de que aquellas locas decidieran de repente cambiar de opinión y desmantelaran la barrera, dejándola literalmente con el culo al aire. Segunda parte El paseo, Carmen tenía que reconocer una vez eliminado el molesto incordio, no dejaba de ser interesante. Por mor del destino (o del ácido úrico) marchaban justo delante del ruidoso y alborotado grupo de quinceañeros, que con buen humor iban comentado todo lo habido y por haber. Durante un rato las tres intentaron ir a su rollo pero pronto se demostró que con aquella panda detrás era tarea imposible desconectar. Medio perplejas y bastante divertidas las tres Marías iban riéndose de cada ocurrencia, y como era lo normal, dichas ocurrencias iban una detrás de otra sin solución de continuidad. - ¿Un chicle? – Ofrecía en esos momentos la voz de Lola. - ¡Halaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡Looooooolaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! – Explotó la voz algo mas grave de Rafa Moleño.- ¡Trident Senses! ¡Tu hasta con los chicles pensando en lo mismo! - ¡Pero mira que eres bestia! – Replicó Lola, con el eterno tono de cabreo que se gastaba con Rafa desde hacía, como poco, los dos últimos años. - ¡Y encima "Tropical Mix" tíos! ¡Tropical Mix! -¿Y qué? – Ahora era Alicia la que hablaba.- Porque no se qué le veis a un vulgar paquete de chicles que… ¡No me empujéis! – Protestó tras una sonora carcajada general. - ¡Si son ellos, los tarados que siempre piensan en lo mismo! – Apostilló Mencía. Si las tres hubieran ido detrás la habrían visto hacer unos signos de comillas con las manos a la vez que Isabel le explicaba bajito a Alicia en qué otro producto andaban pensando. -¡Panda guarros! – Explotó Alicia una vez "hecha la luz". Y se escuchó otra atronadora carcajada general que atrajo la atención de la profesora y que supuso que les llamara a todos la atención. - Al menos, esta vez no la ha tomado conmigo el sargento de caballería con pantalones cortos.- Comentó Carmen mas animada.- ¡Menuda la que estaban armando por unos chicles! - Que a Moleño le estaban recordando otros productos de uso mas… personal.- Apostilló Pilar, porque sospechaba que Carmen, por muy suelta y de mundo que se las estuviera haciendo pasar, andaba como Alicia in albis. Y un somero vistazo de reojo a Charo, sin necesidad de ser legeremens ni nada parecido, le confirmó que ella pensaba exactamente igual. - ¡Jo, qué loros que son! – Apostilló Carmen, a la que como a Alicia un instante antes, acababa de hacérsele la luz.- ¿Y Benavente qué hace? Es como la quinta vez que se gira para mirar… Efectivamente el chico se daba la vuelta, estiraba el cuello y miraba al grupo que iba detrás. Pilar no dijo nada porque junto a Benavente estaba Manu Azcona, y Manu era el sujeto de sus desvelos mas profundos, el que conseguía desconcentrarla del todo. - Deberíamos tomar nota de las características del "cabello de lamia", que aquí en las hojas que nos han dado dice que apuntemos en qué orientación crece…- Charo intentó desbloquearlas y, de paso, llevarlas a la senda segura de los deberes. Para ser sincera, había escuchado a las chicas más jóvenes comentar en voz alta sobre el tema. Al parecer, aunque marcharan en plena alharaca adolescente, no habían descuidado los deberes por completo, curiosa característica de aquella panda. Aunque quizás no era tan curiosa si en el lote andaban no una, sino dos Fernández de Lama. - Ah, si… si…- La primera que volvió a los asuntos serios e importantes fue Pilar, que aunque colada del todo siempre sería responsable. Y empezó a pasar hojas del cuadernillo que les habían repartido en el autobús. - ¡Por cierto…! – Sin quererlo las tres se sobresaltaron un poco. La observación venía directamente de Mencía Fernández de Lama, y el tono no se molestaba en ocultar un deje que podía perfectamente ser una advertencia. O una amenaza en toda regla. Sobre todo gracias a lo que dijo a continuación.-… ¡el cabello de lamia, según consta en este cuaderno, si se aproxima lo suficiente al cuero cabelludo se pega al mismo, y no se cae hasta que no ha desintegrado todo el pelo natural! ¡Sería interesante comprobar de primera mano los efectos! Y terminado de decir aquello, Santamaría y Coronado las adelantaron a toda velocidad, casi sin mirar atrás. -¡Coronado! – Bramó Mencía.- ¡Santamaría! ¿Algún problema? Los chavales soltaron una enorme carcajada y las tres Marías, muy a su pesar, no pudieron evitar participar de la algarada con una risita, que en el caso de Carmen se volvió una carcajada en toda regla cuando el ganso de Moleño añadió en voz bien alta. - ¡No huyáis! ¡Nos gustaría veros calvas! - Estooo.- Susurrró Pilar cuando las risas se acallaron, intentando a la vez medir la orientación con un hechizo brújula.- ¿No os da la sensación de que le tienen miedo a Lama Número Dos? ¿Les habrá hecho o dicho algo? - Cualquiera le tendría un poco de miedo.- Observó Carmen. Y se ganó una mirada sorprendida de Charito, que como era la que las conocía mas por haber tenido trato con ellas desde pequeña no podía haber imaginado de buenas a primeras que Mencía hubiera "asustado" a aquellas dos pedorras. - Bueno. El caso es que si seguimos cerca de esta panda no nos molestarán. Puede que acabemos un poco sordas, pero sin duda podremos hacer los deberes.- Terció Pilar, tan práctica ella. Y así estuvieron toda la mañana, de vez en cuando hasta sorprendidas, porque aquel lote tal risueño y alborotador no era carente de talento, y entre bromas y veras, chistes, risotadas, comentarios escandalosos y algún que otro grito agudo, se colaban observaciones la mar de curiosas. Y Pilar reflexionó que no en vano había por lo menos cuatro de magia antigua. - Y además.- Añadió muy ufana.- Mañana es sábado. Podremos completar los apuntes que hemos tomado. - Pilarica, hija…- Espetó Carmen.- Me gustaría saber qué entiendes exactamente por sábado. Porque bajo mi concepto eso de perder el tiempo en … -¡Aguirrre! – La profe de los pantalones cortos les dio un buen susto.- Que no me entere yo que copias. Y menos a las chicas de dos cursos por debajo. Te he visto pegar la oreja sospechosamente. -¡Pero…! - ¡Chicos! ¡Chicos! ¡Recordad que antes de subir al autobús recogeré vuestros cuadernos! Un murmullo de desaprobación se escuchó aquí y allá. Con todo, la mas cariacontecida era Pilar, cuya "sesión de revisión y completitud de notas" acababa de irse al garete. La pobre echó una mirada ligeramente ansiosa a los mas jóvenes, pero por una vez andaban con las cabezas agachadas en sus papeles sin decir nada en absoluto. Y no estaba del todo satisfecha cuando bajaban de camino al autobús, todavía mirando y remirando, pasando páginas y dejando escapar murmullos insatisfechos. -Pilarica, lo hecho, hecho está… Y esa tía ha ido a traición. ¿Alguien se acuerda de que avisara que de recogería las hojas? - Siempre lo hace.- Susurró Pilar contrariada. -¡Ataque a traición! Os lo digo yo… y luego para celebrarlo, los macarrones tiesos de la Lutgarda, que bien podría jubilarse… - Bueno…- Susurró Charo como quién no quiere la cosa. Al fin y al cabo, si la comida era asquerosa no se sentiría tentada de zamparse un buen plato. Y entre eso y el paseo, igual hasta adelgazaba. Entregaron los papeles, con cierta desgana por parte de Carmen, y volvieron a los asientos de la ida, que no fue tan escandalosa porque andaban hambrientos, algunos quemados y la mayoría, aunque no lo reconociera abiertamente, cansados. Y todavía quedaban las clases de la tarde. Los profesores de magia no estaban teniendo piedad con ellos. Especialmente con los mas mayores. Charo, Pilar y Carmen no degustaron macarrones sino unos filetes empanados que no estaban del todo mal, y después fueron a clases de herbología, no volviendo a coincidir con las mas jovencitas hasta la cena. Ni siquiera merendaron a la misma hora. Y después, como solían hacer los mas mayores, se sentaron en grupos a charlas hasta el toque de queda, que siendo viernes llegaba hasta las once y media. Carmen protestó lo indecible porque le parecía un abuso semejante horario nocturno reducido, y entre comentarios varios no se enteraron de que una tijereta encantada le clavaba el aguijón en el brazo a Lama Número Uno. Las tijeretas eran un insecto corriente por aquellos lares, normalmente totalmente inofensivos. Pero si estaban bajo influencia de altas dosis de magia podían desarrollar unos inquietantes aguijones. Y lo que era peor, Sabían usarlos. Babe no se enteró de que el bicho se paseaba por su brazo hasta que no sintió el picotazo, lo que la hizo dar un salto, pegar un grito y dejar salir hacia arriba un chorreón de chispitas de la varita que atrajo la atención de un monitor que la envió directa a la enfermería. Como no podía ser de otro modo, la acompañó su hermana. - ¿Qué es lo que os pasa? – Preguntó la medimaga mirándolas con cara seria. Babe se adelantó mostrándole el brazo. - Me ha picado una de esas tijeretas encantadas… - Ya veo. ¿Y tu? – Se dirigió esta vez a Mencía. - Yo vengo a acompañarla.- Contestó ella muy segura. - Pues si a ti no te pasa nada, ya te puedes ir.- Espetó la señora tan fresca.- Tu madre os parió de una en una, Pizarro, así que tu hermana se puede apañar sola. Deberías estar en tu dormitorio. - Faltan diez minutos para las once y media.- Protestó Mencía, que habría dicho mucho mas de no haber procesado mentalmente y a toda velocidad que la medimaga las tenía fichadas. Oh, en esos instantes la chica pensó que era muy, muy inconveniente, ser hija de una bruja tan importante como su madre. Mordiéndose la lengua para no decir algo inconveniente que pudiera llegar a oídos de su progenitora, echó a andar a regañadientes hacia la puerta. Una vez fuera del consultorio dio rienda suelta a su frustración agarrando una piedra y lanzándola con fuerza y precisión contra la rama de un árbol, que partió limpiamente. - ¡Qué puntería! – Una voz conocida resonó a su derecha. Mencía giró la cabeza con prontitud y apuntó con la varita a un divertido Marcos Aguirre. - ¡Pero bueno! ¡Qué agresiva! - No me toques… las narices, Aguirre. Estoy de mal humor. - Vaya, lo siento. ¿Es por tu hermana? – Añadió el chico señalando hacia el edificio del consultorio.- Me han dicho que la has tenido que acompañar. Espero que no sea nada… - Una tijereta de esas… nada grave. Pero la tía esa, la medimaga…me ha echado ¡A mi!. - ¿Por qué? - ¡Yo qué se! Dice que no quiere acompañantes en la sala de espera. ¡Habrase visto que tía tan insensible! - Bueno, un picotazo de esos bichos, como tu bien dices, no es grave… - No. Pero según tengo entendido, sacar el aguijón duele. ¡Un huevo, Aguirre! - Vale, vale, no te pongas así… si quieres, la esperamos aquí. - ¿La esperamos? - Bueno, me ofrecía a hacerte compañía… - Mira, te lo agradezco pero no necesito niñe… - ¡Vosotros dos! ¡A los dormitorios! ¡Ya! Una monitora mayor, con pelo largo y muy rizado caminaba a buen paso hacia ellos. -Pero Sara, la hermana de… -¡Marcos! ¡No me cuentes milongas! ¡Es hora de irse a la cama! Mencía y Marcos intercambiaron una mirada contrita antes de iniciar una marcha cansina hacia los pabellones. - Y ahora me dirás que ese clon de la medimaga es pariente tuya, por el mal genio, me refiero… - Bueno, si… ¡Pero es mucho mayor! ¡Lo menos tiene veinte! Estoooooo¿Mañana te viene bien que probemos la tabla? – Preguntó Marcos una vez que el soponcio amainó un poco. Pero Mencía solo le obsequió con un encogimiento de hombros. Babe llegó a la cabaña seria y con el brazo en cabestrillo. Charo enseguida le preguntó por la picadura. - He repasado Astronomía sin necesidad de telescopio, Ni de cielo estrellado…- Murmuró sentándose en la cama mientras Charo le dedicaba una mirada afectuosa. -Me ha dicho que deje el brazo reposando toda la noche sobre una almohada. ¿Tu sabes transfigurar algo en una almohada? Charo frunció las cejas un instante antes de negar con la cabeza. - Me temo que no… - Pues tendré que poner la mía vertical, porque tampoco me veo capaz… - Si quieres, te dejo la mía para dormir… - Muy amable, Charo, pero eso es muy incómodo para tí. Si no me apaño, me colocaré una manta doblada a modo de cojín...- Babe dejó escapar un suspiro y se levantó dispuesta a ponerse el pijama.- Y para colmo de males… - Empezó a decir en un murmullo.- la medimaga echó a mi hermana. Y es una pena, aunque pensándolo bien, tal vez no.- Lo último lo dijo de carrerilla, pero Charo lo escuchó perfectamente. - ¿Cómo? – Preguntó sorprendida. - Benavente…- Confesó Babe con el rostro serio.- Me ha pedido salir. Joooo, qué mal trago.- Y diciendo aquello se dejó caer en la cama mirando fijamente al techo. - ¿Mal trago? – Charo empezó a preocuparse un poco.- Peeeroooo ¿Te ha dicho algo indebido? – Añadió algo nerviosa. No tenía ninguna experiencia todavía en el tejemaneje de aquellas cosas, así que podía llegar a imaginarse cualquier escena melodramática. - No, qué va. Solo me ha dicho que le gustaba y que si quería salir con él mañana. Charo abrió unos ojos como platos durante un segundo, sin saber bien si su compañera quería que le preguntara o no. Claro que la duda se le disipó enseguida. Si Babe estaba contando, sería por algo. - Y le has dicho que no…- Optó por una afirmación inofensiva. - Me parece que no es desagradable y tal…- Balbuceó su compañera.- … pero gustarme en ese plan, pues como que no. La conversación mas larga que he tenido con él, que yo recuerde, se reduce a dos frases. Y las dos las dije yo. "¿Me pasas el bote de asfódalo por favor? Muchas gracias". - Ya… ¿Se lo ha tomado mal? – Preguntó Charo conteniendo una risita. - Creo que mas o menos lo ha encajado. El brazo ha ayudado. Supongo que doy un poco de pena y por eso no ha insistido. Porque otro podría haber salido con esas de "pues es la oportunidad de conocernos mejor, y tal"… pero no creo que a nadie le haga gracia… - No, ciertamente…- Y por un instante Charo vio en la mente la imagen de un chaval largo, de pelo rizado, ojos castaños y prominente nuez, quieto como un pasmarote delante del edificio que hacía de ambulatorio, con los brazos caídos a ambos lados del cuerpo. – Oye, no es un mal chico…- De repente, por alguna desconocida razón, Charo se vio en la necesidad de dejar un poco "bien" el pabellón del compañero. - No, si no digo que no lo sea…- Comentó Isabel.- … pero, no se… Uffff. Hay algo que no. Mira, mi madre tenía mi edad cuando se enamoró de mi padre. Se pasaron dos horas empaquetando comida para una campaña de Navidad… y ella reconoce que salió "encandilada", aunque solo hablaron de meter garbanzos en cajas de cartón. Charo abrió sus ojos azules como platos durante un segundo mientras en la mente se le formaba la imagen de una Consejera Pizarro de quince años, embutida en una falda de fondo azul y cuadros escoceses similar a la del uniforme de Isabel, embobada con otro chaval un poco mas mayor que manejaba un cacharro para colocar cinta de embalar… - Charo…- Babe estaba a punto de desahogar una confidencia, se le notaba en la voz.- … si yo no digo que no sea majo, peeeroooo. - Que no te llama la atención. - Eso es, Charo. Si te soy sincera, no es que me apetezca la idea de salir a solas con un chico, no ahora. - Bueno… supongo que eso también cuenta… - Eso es. Gracias por entenderme Charo. - Esto… - Charo no sabía qué mas podía decirle, ella, tan carente de experiencia en esas lides, y por un instante cierta congoja regresó a su espíritu. Pero se le pasó enseguida cuando levantó la cabeza y vio a Isabel, ya en pijama y metiéndose en la cama, con toda la normalidad del mundo. - En fin. A ver qué dicen mañana mamá Cecilia y papá Alberto, cuando me vean de esta guisa. Porque aunque la medimaga diga que esto se cura en un día, lo van a ver. Y mi madre preguntará e indagará y no quedará completamente convencida de que no haya sido por una imprudencia mía. Ya sabes, haber metido la mano en el nido de tijeretas o algo así. -¿Las tijeretas encantadas hacen nido? -¡Ni idea! Pero seguro que mi madre se entera. ¡Menuda es! Las dos soltaron una risotada y se desearon buenas noches. Y Charo, hija única, por un momento atisbó todo lo que podía llegar a unir a dos hermanas. Y se sintió agradecida con Babe por haber compartido aquel sentimiento con ella. Personajes *Carmen Aguirre Lucena *Pilar Calatayud Pousa *Charo Lozano Saavedra *Babe *Mencía Fernández de Lama Pizarro *Alicia *Lola López *Bárbara Asenjo *Renata *Santamaría *Coronado *Rafa Moleño *Marcos Aguirre Lucena Categoría:Relatos